Alguien para Amar
by Diethel-san
Summary: Lyserg tiene un amor y decide finalmente admitirlo ante esa persona. Ren/Lyserg. Clasificado por yaoi y para estar segura oneshot ¡Traducción!


N/A: Este fanfiction es de Thoughtless Dreamer y lo pueden ubicar en su perfil. Se llama 'Someone To Love'. Esta tan _sólo_ es una traducción.

Disclaimer: Ren Tao y Lyserg Diethel pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei. El fanfiction le pertenece a **Thoughtless****Dreamer**. La traducción a **mí**. Todos los derechos reservados. (Si no fuera así, haría miles de momentos Ren/Yoh, Ren/Lyserg y mataría a Tamao, Iron Maiden Jeanne y quizás a Anna. Oh, lo que hace el yaoi xD)

Resumen: Lyserg tiene un amor y decide finalmente admitirlo ante esa persona. Ren/Lyserg. Clasificado por yaoi y para estar segura.

* * *

Alguien para amar

El joven ingles estaba parado, de manera nerviosa, en frente de la puerta del dormitorio. Tragó saliva silenciosamente. '_Oh, Dios... ¿_qué_ estoy haciendo?' _pensó desesperadamente, posando una mano fría sobre su rostro caliente. Tomó, de manera profunda y temblorosa, un poco de aire en un fallido intento de calmarse a sí mismo antes de levantar una temblorosa mano hacia la puerta y golpear antes de poder cambiar de opinión. Se mordió el labio mientras oía unos pasos que se acercaban. Miró la manija girar y clavó sus ojos en el piso a la vez que la puerta se abría. Hubo un corto silencio.

"… Lyserg," El joven saludó lentamente. Lyserg se sonrojó ligeramente antes de levantar lentamente su mirada de los pies del shaman, envueltos en pantuflas de seda, a sus estrechos ojos dorados. Lyserg sintió calor subiendo hacia sus mejillas y rápidamente miró hacia otro lado, tragando saliva nuevamente.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Lyserg?" persistió Ren, viéndose impaciente por la respuesta de Lyserg. Él lo miró y se congeló cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los de Ren. Abrió su boca para hablar.

"Yo…" El calor de Lyserg comenzó a aumentar mientras trataba de buscar las palabras para explicar la situación a la persona de la cual se había dado cuenta que se había enamorado.

"… ¿Sí?" preguntó Ren, frunciendo el entrecejo ante la falta de habla de Lyserg.

"Yo ten- Yo…"

"¿Tú?" presionó. Lyserg suspiró, decidiendo en rendirse en tratar de confesarse a Ren.

"No importa," murmuró, comenzando a caminar por el pasadizo para regresar a su habitación. Sin embargo, se detuvo de manera abrupta cuando una mano lo cogió del antebrazo y lo previno de seguir caminando. Fue jalado hacia atrás y girado, haciendo que estuviera otra vez mirando directamente a los ojos de Ren.

"Tú empezaste algo y vas a terminarlo, quieras o no," dijo Ren de manera firme, pero con una nota de preocupación subrayando sus palabras. Lyserg abrió su boca para protestar pero mirando de cerca la expresión del shaman chino, cambió de idea abruptamente.

"Está bien," replicó débilmente. La fuerza con la que Ren lo sujetaba se aligeró y lo soltó.

"Por qué no entras," ofreció, aunque era más una orden. Lyserg, casi sin escuchar, asintió. Ren condujo a Lyserg dentro de su cuarto y cerró la puerta silenciosamente detrás de ellos. El shaman inglés se detuvo un momento a observar la habitación. Era muy vacía, salvo por su cama, sus pesas y su Kwan do, el cual reposaba contra una pared. Ren guió a Lyserg a su cama y lo sentó en ella.

"Ahora dime," ordenó, tomando asiento al lado del joven de cabello verde. Los dedos de Lyserg se movían sin descanso y, girando sus ojos, Ren posó su mano sobre ellos para calmarlos, haciendo que un sonrojo más fuerte fuera a las mejillas de Lyserg.

"Yo quería… decirte…" comenzó calladamente, pero su voz rápidamente se quebró.

"¿Decirme qué?" preguntó Ren. _'¿Qué diablos puede estar molestándolo tanto?'_ pensó, enojado consigo mismo por hacer preocupar al shaman menor.

"Bueno… ¿recuerdas esa vez cuando nos conocimos y tú… me salvaste?" preguntó Lyserg, cambiando su táctica. Ren asintió lentamente.

"Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Y?" replicó de manera brusca.

"… Yo sólo… ahí es cuando comencé a… sentir algo hacia ti," dijo Lyserg lentamente, sus mejillas tornándose de un ligero color rosa. Ren lo miró, extrañado.

"Sí… amistad," respondió, mirándolo con curiosidad. _'¿A dónde quiere llegar…?'_

"No, no… es… más que eso… Ren, yo pienso… bueno, realmente, yo _sé_que… Yo realmente… _realmente_me gustas, y más que como un simple amigo," murmuró Lyserg con su rostro ardiendo a este punto. Ren estaba silencioso, su cabeza agachada, hacienda que sus ojos estuvieran fuera de su vista. Los ojos de Lyserg lentamente se levantaron para mirar el rostro del joven, deseando desesperadamente estar de nuevo en su habitación, siendo acosado por su amor secreto. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

"He sentido esto por un largo tiempo… Es decir, desde ese momento, no sabía exactamente cómo eran mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero ahora lo sé, y ahora sé que te-"

Ren cortó a Lyserg de sus palabras, jalándolo en un abrazo y presionando sus labios contra los de Lyserg. El shaman de pelo verde abrió sus ojos mientras se quedaba estático y su cerebro aún no registraba qué estaba pasando. '_... mi Dios, Ren me está besando'_. Lyserg se recuperó de su estado de shock e, inclinándose un poco, permitió a Ren tomarlo en sus brazos. Tembló un poco mientras que Ren, ligeramente, acariciaba con sus dedos la espalda de Lyserg de arriba abajo mientras tenía los ojos semi cerrados. Ren lo empujó, de manera que sus labios aún se tocaban pero sus bocas estaban casi separadas. Ambos respiraron por aire.

"Yo pensé que eras straight **(1)** por mucho tiempo," murmuró Ren girando sus ojos mientras suspiraba en exasperación.

"Y_ ahora_ escoges el momento para decirme que has tenido sentimientos por mi todo este tiempo", concluyó, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Lyserg se sonrojó ante la confesión mutual de Ren, sintiéndose más feliz de lo que había estado desde hace algún tiempo. Ren se inclinó para otro beso, contento de, esta vez, notar que Lyserg le respondía de manera confiada. Queriendo asegurar su dominancia, empujó a Lyserg debajo de él sobre su cama y se presionó sobre el shaman más pequeño. Su lengua, gentilmente, se abrió camino entre los labios de Lyserg y comenzó a explorar su boca. Lyserg gimió en voz alta, y deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ren, jalándolo aún más para intensificar el beso.

"Por Dios, me encantas," murmuró Ren, mientras movía sus manos para desabotonar la camisa de Lyserg. Él sonrió a Ren mientras sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban.

"No tienes idea de cuán aliviado estoy de oír eso", le murmuró, después de haber estado inmensamente _feliz _de no estar de regreso en su habitación, siendo acosado por su amor secreto… que, obviamente, ya no era _secreto_.

_Fin _

* * *

**(1)**Straight es la palabra que se usa para denominar a los heterosexuales. Suena más bonito decirlo así (: así que preferí dejarlo de esa manera. 

Bien, esto es inesperado¿verdad? Pero que no sea sorpresa: a mí me gusta el yaoi y esta no será la primera historia que traduzca. En realidad, tengo el permiso de otra historia de la misma autora para traducirla. Quizás la haga más tarde.

Tengo otro anuncio que hacer: Si, por casualidades de la vida, les gusta alguna de las historias que traduzco (por favor... yo **TRADUZCO**), no hay problema en que la tomen y la posteen en algún foro o espacio personal. Lo único que pido es respeto para su autora y para la traductora. Pongan los créditos, dígnense a pedir permiso. Un mensaje no hace daño a nadie.

Y, sobre la historia, la amo. Esta pareja me gustó por un tiempo… ahora, gracias a Author-sama, estoy más interesada en Ren/Yoh. Sin embargo, Lyserg es mi personaje favorito y... ¿por qué no un fanfiction sobre él? Me gustan las emociones mezcladas, las acciones que hablan por sí mismas y el deseo de ver esto hecho en animación. ¿No les parece emocionante? (… no lo creo)

Ah, por cierto. Los reviews los traduciré y enviaré a la autora para que ella pueda ver lo que ustedes opinan acerca de su trabajo. Sería un buen _feedback_ para ella. Gracias por leer (:

**Diethel-san**


End file.
